1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a processing system that includes a host control section, such as a host apparatus or the like, a first processing section executing a first processing on the basis of job data transmitted from the host control section, and a second processing section executing a second processing in accordance with an instruction from the first processing section, and to a processing method for a processing system.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a printing system is known which includes a printer driver (host control section) provided in a host apparatus and a printer (for example, JP-A-2004-130784 (paragraphs [0070] and the like, FIGS. 8, 10, and the like), JP-A-2005-67003 (FIGS. 3, 6, and the like)). The printing system performs printing on paper on the basis of print data (job data) received from the printer driver of the host apparatus. JP-A-2004-130784 and JP-A-2005-67003 discloses the configuration in which a print job with a job start command and a job end command attached to a front end and a rear end print data (job data) is transmitted from a host driver to the printer.
JP-A-2000-203128 discloses a printer that includes a plurality of interfaces (communication unit). In this printer, while a job according to a first print command received from an interface is being printed, a job according to a second print command received from an interface of a target can be printed. That is, in the printer disclosed in JP-A-2000-203128, while the job according to the first print command is being printed, the job according to the second print command can be printed by an interrupt.
A printing system is also known in which a color patch is printed on paper such that a printer can perform printing with colors corresponding to a desired color space (for example, JP-A-2001-324387). The printing system includes a color measuring device that performs color measurement for the printed color patch. The color measurement result of the color measuring device (color measurement data) is analyzed by a printer driver or the like in a host apparatus and reflected in a subsequent print condition.
As described in JP-A-2004-130784 and JP-A-2005-67003, when the print job, in which the job start command and the job end command are attached to the head and rear end of data, such as print data, to be transmitted from the host driver to the printer, is transmitted, if a device for checking a color condition on the basis of color measurement data of a color measuring device is further provided in the host driver, the following problems occur.
The host driver transmits print data for color measurement in order for the color measuring device to perform color measurement, and the printer prints an image for color measurement including a color patch on the basis of print data. After printing ends, if receiving the job end command, the printer disconnects a communication connect (connection) with the host control section. Thereafter, when color measurement of the color measuring device ends, and color measurement data (color measurement result) is transmitted from the color measuring device to the host driver, the communication connect is connected again.
As described in JP-A-JP-A-2000-203128, when an interrupt can be generated between different jobs received through a plurality of interfaces, or when the job start command and the job end command are attached to the front end and the rear end for each job while a signal interface is provided, if the job end command is received, the printer disconnects the communication connect with the host driver. For this reason, when the print image for color measurement is printed, before color measurement data of the color measuring device is transmitted to the host driver after the communication connect is disconnected once, if a different host apparatus or server accesses the printer, the printer establishes a communication connect with the different host apparatus or server. In this case, even if color measurement of the color measuring device ends, the printer cannot transmit color measurement data of the color measuring device to the host apparatus until the communication connect between the different host apparatus and the printer is disconnected.